


I Like Naps...And You

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ivan works at a pet store, Kissing, Mylene just wants to nap, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: All Mylene wants is to nap...but Ivan won't stop talking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm currently filling prompts from [this list](http://probably-voldemort.tumblr.com/post/150895016686/writing-prompts/) so feel free to send me some in a comment or an ask on Tumblr!

**Anonymous asked: Writing prompts post 150895016686, number 5 for Mylene and Ivan? If that's okay.**

**5: “If you don’t stop talking I’m going to have to kiss you.”**

_(I’ve never written Mylene and Ivan any more than having them as side characters in a story, so I hope this isn’t too out of character, but here you go!)_

The weather signaled that summer was just around the corner, and Mylene couldn’t be happier. She was stretched out on the grass, basking in the sun and trying to catch a quick nap at lunch, wearing the adorable sundress that Marinette had made her for her birthday.

The only problem with the day was Ivan.

Not that Ivan himself was a problem. No, he was far from that. The problem was more due to the fact that he utterly refused to just relax in the sunshine.

“–and then, yesterday, they finally put me on dog duty. I dunno, Lene. It’s probably the best part of the job.”

She hummed. Usually she loved hearing about her boyfriend’s job, but the sun was just perfect and she really, _really_ wanted a nap.

“I mean, you’d think it’d suck, cause, since I’m new, I mostly had to clean up shit and stuff, but, man, it’s worth it. Those puppies are so cute, Lene. You get in there and they’re just so excited to see you and they just jump all over you and, if you lean down, they lick your face. They’re so soft and adorable and all they want is pats and–”

“If you don’t stop talking,” Mylene finally sighed, not bothering to open her eyes, “I’m going to have to kiss you.”

Ivan was silent, and she peeked open one eye to find him staring down at her, flaming red from the tips of his ears down his neck. She opened her other eye and raised her eyebrows, silently questioning him.

“Re-really?” he asked, scratching his arm. “Because, you know, that’d be cool and all and I just–”

His words cut off with a squeak as Mylene pushed herself up with her hands to press her lips to his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before she flopped back on the grass, eyes falling shut again.

“Would it be okay if you could maybe tell me more about the pet store later?” she asked, folding her hands behind her head as a pillow. “I’d really like to take a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Send me a prompt on Tumblr at probably-voldemort! :D


End file.
